


The Kabedos and Kabedon'ts of Charming Your Girlfriend

by expressivepokerface



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Day 7: Free Day, Dianakko Week, Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, Fluff, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressivepokerface/pseuds/expressivepokerface
Summary: In which Akko, determined to come out on top over her girlfriend in the game of romance, uses her most powerful charming technique to secure her victory. It goes...about as you'd expect, for one of her plans.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	The Kabedos and Kabedon'ts of Charming Your Girlfriend

Today, Akko was on a very, very important mission. Fast-walking through Luna Nova’s hallways (not running, because her quest was too important to risk getting a 20-minute Finnelan Lecture Special), she had but one goal set in her heart; to charm the absolute socks off of her girlfriend, Diana Cavendish.

You see, recently, Akko had been on a bit of a losing streak when it came to flirting with her girlfriend. Be it through Diana’s dangerously sweet compliments or the mind-frazzling kisses she gave, Akko was almost always the one being left a blushing and stammering mess. Not to mention how, even when Akko would make her own little comments and displays of affection, the joyful little giggles and smiles Diana rewarded her with were way more likely to do more damage to _Akko’s_ heart in the end, because _holy crap_ were they the cutest things to ever grace this _universe_. Seriously, how could _anyone_ ever hope to win against someone with _that_ beautiful a laugh, voice, smile, heart, and too many other things to even list?! It just wasn’t possible!

Today, however, that would all change. With the power of her most secret and ultimate weapon, Akko was going to reclaim her honour and prove once and for all who the true master charmer in their relationship was by charming Diana so darn hard that she’d be cabbage-coloured putty in her arms!

And speak of the devil, upon rounding the next corner, her target entered her sights. There Diana was, walking down the empty hallway, completely oblivious to her impending doom-by-smooth-romance. Akko had to push down the impish smirk that threatened to split her face at the sight, already getting excited for her coming victory.

“Diannaaaa!” She called out, running towards her girlfriend’s back. Diana paused upon hearing her name, right next to a section of wall that stood between two separate windows, before turning around to face her. _Perfect_ , Akko thought with mischievous glee. Everything was going according to plan!

Diana’s lips curled up into that soft, perfect little smile that she reserved just for Akko upon seeing her, the one that never failed to make her heart tie up in funny knots and fill her head with fluffy fuzz. But this wasn’t the time to be getting distracted, even if Diana’s smile was super pretty and her eyes were glinting with tender love and the sunlight was catching her hair at just the right angle and- _no! Bad Akko!_ Now was mission time - gushing could wait until she’d won!

Unaware of Akko’s internal conflict as well as her impending downfall, Diana held her arms out in front of her, likely preparing for what she thought was just going to be another one of Akko’s ‘rib-bruising’ (’but that’s just the force of my love for you!’) tackle-hugs. But ohoho no, she was getting a whole different kinda surprise today; Diana wouldn’t even know what hit her until she was already swept off her fancy feet!

“Good afternoon, Akko,” Diana started in that melodically elegant voice of hers once she was within earshot, “someone certainly seems excited toda-”

That was as far as she got before being abruptly interrupted when Akko, instead of delivering the freight-train impact hug she’d been expecting, skidded to a stop next to Diana before quickly slamming both of her hands against the wall beside her girlfriend’s torso, effectively trapping her in with her arms. _Gotcha!_

_This_ was Akko’s ultimate weapon; the legendary Kabedon, a powerful technique from her home country that she’d learnt through anime and manga, guaranteed to sweep anyone off their feet! In this position, the power was entirely in Akko’s hands, which was exactly what she needed - after all, if she couldn’t win against Diana in a straight-on battle of wooing, then she just had to make sure that her girlfriend wasn’t able to return fire! It was a stroke of genius, if she did say so herself. So, with anticipation burning an excited blaze in her chest, she focused onto her target to take in the adorably flushed cheeks and widened eyes that would spell her victory.

…Except, uh. Diana was just staring at her, face completely blank.

That…wasn’t how this was supposed to go. Where were the blushing cheeks, the wide eyes, the cute, stammering Diana manga had promised her?! Had she done it wrong? Were her arms at the wrong angle, or maybe she just wasn’t tall enough? No, that was impossible; a kabedon didn’t just fail like that. Diana was probably just frozen in awe at the sheer romantic power of her technique, rendered speechless! Yeah!

“Well?” Akko asked, smirking at her captive. “Your heart’s probably going wild under the power of my amazing charm, isn’t it, Diana? Nobody - not even you - could ever hope to resist the _Surprise Kabedon_ after all, especially not when your super adorable girlfriend is the one-”

Before she could finish her smug tirade, Diana, her face still blank but her eyes suddenly glinting with mischief, grabbed the arms by her sides and, in a single smooth motion that even a professional dancer would envy, swapped their positions such that Akko was now the one pinned by Diana’s arms against the wall in a flawless reversal.

Akko’s brain stalled for a very long moment as she blinked up at her girlfriend, whose eyes were now openly twinkling with mirth.

“W-Wha-you-huwah?!” Akko squeaked intelligently, cheeks aglow with an intense red to match her incredibly wide eyes. T-This wasn’t part of the plan!

“Oh? Is that a blush I spy?” Diana purred, leaning in closely with a devious smile that made the heat in Akko’s cheeks spike even further. One of her hands left the wall to trail fingers under Akko’s chin, leaving electricity tingling in their wake. “It seems you were right, darling - this truly is a powerful technique if it can draw such a delectable blush out of you so quickly.”

Akko gawked at her in stunned silence, before what few brain cells she had left that weren’t currently melted play-dough managed to catch up. “H-Hey! Y-You can’t just turn my own t-technique against me like this, that’s against the rules!”

“Can’t I?” Diana mused aloud, supremely smug smile still set on her face. Her very pretty face, which was _very very close_ and oh god someone save her from this sweet hell. “I do believe I just did, Atsuko. And to quite the impressive effect too, it would seem.”

“T-This is just…” Akko fumbled, trying and failing to squeeze some kind of excuse out of the melting mess that was her brain. Why the heck was she the one getting charmed, here?! This was all wrong! Even as everything was falling apart around her, though, she refused to admit defeat so easily. Crossing her arms and looking to the side, she declared, “I-I was just surprised is all!”

“Is that so?” Diana chuckled, smirk morphing into a playful smile. “Well then, I suppose it’s completely fine for me to do something like _this?_ ”

Diana leaned in even closer, to the point where her breath was ghosting over Akko’s lips. As if that wasn’t enough already, she curled a finger under Akko’s chin and tilted it upwards so that they were a centimetre away from kissing and wow, the beautiful blue of her eyes was crystal clear this close and _oh no there went her last brain cells_. Her heart was beating so quickly and powerfully in her chest that Diana could probably _hear_ it at this point. But, even through this blissful agony, Akko forced her lips into a confident smile that was absolutely not wobbling wildly, no sirree.

“O-Of course it is,” she said as casually as possible, trying to fight off the slight tremble starting in her knees and the magma flowing through her face, “we kiss all the time after all, why would this g-get to me?”

“Mhm,” Diana hummed, her smile growing wider in a way that made Akko’s instincts scream _‘danger!’_ , “well now, if that’s the case…”

Diana leaned in yet closer and closer, until there was barely even a millimetre between their lips. Akko found herself entrapped by her girlfriend’s warm and inviting gaze, rendering her unable to move or say anything beyond her quickened breathing. At this point, every single inch of her face, even to the tips of her ears, felt unbearably hot.

Just before that heat could reach a volcanic peak, Diana finally, _finally_ granted her mercy by leaning in that last little bit. Even more than their usual kisses, this one felt supercharged in the electricity it sent flying through Akko’s body, almost as though she were using the Shiny Rod again, with pure and joyful magic surging through her. Diana’s arms moved, the one under her chin lowering to wrap around her waist and the other leaving the wall to gently cup her cheek. Akko coiled her arms around Diana’s waist in return, squeezing tightly as her emotions swirled in a mix of joy, excitement, and the ever-bright sunshine of her love for the other girl. It didn’t even occur to her that she was currently completely and utterly failing at her mission, because it definitely didn’t _feel_ like it.

When they eventually parted, Akko wasn’t sure how long they’d been going for; she wasn’t really in much of a state to be keeping track of time, since she’d been a little bit preoccupied with the whole ‘kissing Diana Cavendish’ thing, which would never ever get old.

“Well?” Diana asked, sounding a little breathless. “Are you feeling suitably charmed now, I wonder?”

“…M-Maybe just a little,” Akko admitted in a quiet murmur, still drunk on love. Then, her hazy mind caught up to the fact that she’d pretty much just admitted defeat, and she groaned out loud. Why was Diana so darn _good at this_?! She’d lost _again_! “I was meant to be the one charming you today, how the heck did this happen?”

“Ah, so that was your goal in all this. Well,” Diana began coyly, and Akko could hear her doom ringing in that teasing tone of hers, “if it helps, you’re looking incredibly charming right now, with how utterly captivating you are when flustered.”

Akko made an impressive impression of a boiling kettle; she wouldn’t be surprised if steam was coming out of her ears at this point, honestly, because this was just getting ridiculous now. “Okay, you win, _I-I get it!_ You don’t have to keep going, jeez!”

Diana laughed heartily, her previous mischief now making way for the warm affection Akko was more used to. Normal Diana, at least, she could deal with - she’d had months of practice to stop falling over herself every time she saw her girlfriend’s ridiculously pretty _everything_. Flirty Diana, though? Not so much, she now knew _very_ well.

“I’m sorry for ruining your plans, Akko.” Diana moved her hand from Akko’s cheek to gently take her hand. “Although, I have to ask…since I’ve ‘won’, does that mean I’ve earned myself a prize?”

Akko blinked up at the other girl, her still slightly fuzzy mind taking longer to process things than usual. A prize? All she’d expected coming into this was to regain her honour and to see a cute and embarrassed Diana; she hadn’t been expecting any competition. What kind of prize could she even give? As she was wracking her brain for ideas, Diana’s eyes flickered down to her lips and _oh._

_Oh._

In the end, Akko’s mission resulted in…failure? If you could call this ‘failing’, that is, which she wasn’t quite convinced of right about now. But she couldn’t really find it in herself to be too disappointed; after all, it wasn’t just Diana who had won in the end - _that_ she was currently very, very sure of.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out, I'm not dead! I'm sorry for not posting anything for ages; my mindset when it came to writing wasn't doing too hot, so I figured it'd be good for me to take a break for a while. I'm still not fully out of my funk, but I wanted to at least get something done for Dianakko Week for everyone to hopefully enjoy. While I can't promise I'll be back to any kinda schedule after this, I can at least promise to do my best. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! As ever, feedback/constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
